Harry's Promising Future
by brilliant-author
Summary: The war is over and everyone has moved on, everyone except Harry. When someone he cared about comes back into his life will he be able to finally have a life, again?


Author's Note: I wrote this for a LJ community and I thought I should just post it

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for a LiveJournal community and I thought I should just post it. You guys might like to read it. It's a one-shot type thing. The contest was to write the last few pages of how you want/how you think the seventh book will end. So here's my entry... (Readers should take note that this story was written before the sixth Harry Potter book came out.)

After the war, it took years for many people to get over the death and horrible visions of the war.

Voldemort was gone and the world was happy. They worshipped the many young people who fought and survived it. But what they didn't know was that the people who actually fought in the war weren't happy at all.

The many months after the war ended Harry found himself in bed all day, barely moving. He now lived with the Weasley's and shared a room with Ron. He was finally in the place he always wanted, but he wasn't happy like he thought he would be. The Weasley's were a wonderful family and Harry was glad to be with them. But ever since the war he didn't find himself smiling anymore.

He had lost so many friends leading up to the war and during it. Neville, was gone. He died in a brave fight to save Harry's life. Harry felt it was his fault that Neville had died. Harry blamed only himself for Neville's death, although he had nothing to do with it.

Hermione and Ron finally admitted their feelings for one another. After Ron saved Hermione's life, they realized that they truly loved each other and they never forgot it after that. In the rare times that Harry would come down for dinner, they would always be hand in hand hugging or kissing, or just simply being in each other's presence.

Fred and George were back to their normal selves again. They tried many times to pull pranks on Harry to get him to smile again, but each attempt failed. During the war Fred and George were a big help in Voldemort's downfall. And luckily they got their lives back again. That's the main reason Harry admired the two now. He took them seriously after the war, even though they started acting like four year old children again.

Bill and Charlie were severely hurt in the war. They are still recovering in St. Mungo's, but they too were an essential part in Voldemort's downfall. They are recovering with Mr. Weasley, who was inches away from death before Remus Lupin saved him. Remus also fought in the war. He said he usually wouldn't, except that he wanted revenge for his three best friends' deaths. He came out of the war with just a few scratches, but was still mourning the deaths of many people he cared about.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonnogal, and Snape were still alive. They were the only professors who fought. The others had to stay at the school and protect the students. Dumbledore helped Harry defeat Voldemort. Harry had often blamed Dumbledore for Sirius' death, but after he so willingly gave his life to help Harry, he had given Dumbledore new admiration. Unfortunately, Snape survived. Although, he now treated Harry somewhat better, he still was distasteful towards the son of the man who had humiliated him so many times.

Ginny. She was another person whom Harry blamed himself for. She took a curse for him, the Cruciatus Curse. Only amoment before she had told Harry she loved him. He hadn't said anything and now he wished he did. She had given her life to save Harry. She had gone under utter pain to make sure Harry lived. She had been in St. Mungo's since the war, and Harry hadn't visited her once. He was too ashamed. He didn't even get to tell Ginny how he felt. He had treated her with little respect and she still gave her life for him. She hadn't woken up since the war. She had been in a deep sleep. The Weasley's often spent their time at the hospital visiting their family members.

Hermione often pleaded with Harry to go, but he just couldn't. Ron said he understood, but Hermione always showed her detest towards Harry for not going.

It had been four months since the war. Harry found himself upstairs, lying awake in his bed across from Ron's. He then heard cheering downstairs. He wondered who it was and went downstairs to see what the commotion was about.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw that Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, and Remus were all clapping and cheering the people entering the house. Those entering the house were Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. She looked the worst of them all. She looked tired and extremely ill, but she must be pretty healthy if they let her leave the hospital.

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley said full of tears, running over and hugging her mother. "I've missed you so much!"

"Thanks, Mum."

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked.

"Fine," she said with her small, shy voice.

"Hey, Gin. How is the sleeping beauty?" Fred asked, running over and engulfing her in a bear hug.

"Yeah. I mean, how tired were you? Mum gets mad if I sleep in after ten," George said hugging his little sister, too.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm so happy you're better, Ginny," Hermione said running over, crying and hugging her friend.

"Hey, what about us, huh?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, we were hurt, too. And we get no family remorse," Charlie said, hugging Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny then ran over and hugged them both. "Thanks, Gin," Bill whispered with tears in his eyes.

After _everyone_ hugged and cried -- at least that's what it seemed to Harry -- Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Well, lunch should be almost ready. Arthur, you could have told me Ginny was coming home," Mrs. Weasley said , getting back to her kitchen.

"Well, she had just woken up when we were leaving and she wouldn't stay, so we had to bring her home," Mr. Weasley answered, plopping down into a chair and letting out a big sigh.

"Oy! Harry. Look everyone, Harry came down," Fred bellowed.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly to everyone. Ginny just smiled at him and went over and sat down on her father's lap and hugged him. Harry felt his heart sink.

"Harry, dear. Lunch will be ready in twenty minutes and I want you to go take a shower first," Mrs. Weasley told him. Harry nodded, ran upstairs, and come down fifteen minutes later, squeaky clean.

Lunch that day was wonderful. Everyone was happy and cheerful, even Harry. Ginny rarely talked, but Ron did that enough for everyone.

"Ron, stop yelling. We know the Chudley Cannons won the World Cup. Now finish your lunch and let everyone else eat theirs," Mrs. Weasley snapped at him.

"Fine," Ron said gloomily and started to eat his mashed potatoes with a grim expression on his face. When Hermione put her hand in his under the table, though, his expression softened and he ate merrily.

After dinner everyone sat around the fire telling stories of what happened within the last few months. Everyone except for Ginny. She was sitting outside in the night, staring up at the sky. Harry saw her and walked outside and sat down next to her.

"I forgot how pretty it was," Ginny said, sensing him sit down next to her.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"The stars. They're pretty, aren't they?" Ginny replied.

"Um, yeah. Pretty," Harry said.

"How have you been, Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Fine."

"I heard you were depressed, though. You know Neville's death wasn't your fault. Neither was anything else that happened. You have to know that," she said, finally turning to look at Harry.

"But you took that curse for me. You were almost dead because of me," Harry whispered.

"Harry, it's not your fault. I just reacted to the situation and that's what happened. I made the choice, not you, Harry," Ginny told him.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

"Fine. A little worn, like I've been busy non -stop since it happened. But I guess that's normal," She said with a shrug.

"You're very brave, Ginny. I hope you know that," he said.

"I do. Thanks, Harry," she said then turned to look at the stars, again.

After many minutes of silence Harry said, "Do you remember when you told me you loved me?"

"Yes, but it's fine, Harry. I just, I don't know why I said it…" Ginny said trailing off.

"Well, I never got to tell you how I felt before we had to run away from those death eaters," Harry said.

"I think I can guess it without you telling me," Ginny said with a soft chuckle.

"Then you know that I love you, too?" Harry asked her, knowing she wasn't guessing this.

"What?" Ginny asked bewildered, looking into his green eyes.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," Harry said taking her hands in his. "Now and forever." He then leaned in and kissed her, under the stars.

"It has been three years since that night and I still remember it clearly," Harry said. He was up at the alter, holding Ginny's hands, and making his vow of love for her in front of everyone he knew. "And I still love you, Ginny. Like I said, now and forever." Harry smiled and Ginny smiled back.

After the vows were spoken and they both said their 'I do's' they walked down the aisle looking at their family and friends as Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Harry turned his head around and saw Ron and Hermione, smiling back at them from the front. They had been married for two years and were expecting their first child in three months. Then there was Fred and George waving back at them, with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Harry could only imagine what they were going to do at the reception.

He then saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiling happily with tears in their eyes. They were now officially his parents: his new mother-in-law and father-in-law.

He then turned and saw Remus sitting in the back, looking sick since it was only two days after a full moon. Harry also saw all of his old professors waving cheerfully at him.

He then walked out of the church and into the limousine with his wife by his side, ready to move on from the horrors of his past to his wonderful and happy future!

**Ending Note:** Did you like it? Please review.


End file.
